Kagome's Half Demon Mistake
by Ms.Brandee
Summary: Kagome who doesn't remember Inuyasha..Who doesn't know who Seshomaru is or why she's living with him. She's confused and heart broken for reasons she can't remember, will something trigger her memory? & what will Inuyasha think about what she's done?


Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Inuyasha Unfortunetly, Rumiko Takahashi Does. :)

Sorry guys about my other story "Unexpected" I took it down because as a reader, If I can't get interested into the story myself then I don't read farther then the first chapter and to me I really wasn't interested in my own written story. I think that's pretty bad so i've taken it off so that I can make some MAJOR changes to it, I'm so sorry but this one I believe is alot better and I hope you like it ! :) Please reveiw, I really need to know what my readers think. If I don't get reveiws then I know it's not worth continuing... So Please Reveiw ! Thanks & Enjoy.

* * *

**Sesshomaru**

As I move in closer to examine this human girl, I notice the painful expressions she continuously makes in her sleep and I know why and where those awful expressions root from... my half breed of a brother, Inuyasha. He is also the reason I hear the fragile miko's screams that I now wait for every night. _Speaking of that, here it goes again…_

**Kagome**

(Minutes after kagome's screaming session)

_Who is he...? _Slowly creeps into kagome's mind. Her eyes glued on the floor instead of paying attention to the god awful needle being put into her arm by one of sesshoumarus' many servants. After the servant cleans up her things and leaves the room, kagome goes back to staring at the wall in front of her. Kagome unknowing, and sesshoumaru unnoticed is watching her from her bedroom door… analyzing her every heart beat and every breath of air taken since the nurse had left the room and then he simply turns around and walks away. _Why...why did this happen to me?_ The medication given to her simply kicks in and kagome's mind goes black and completely blank and she's once more a numb less human being.

**Inuyasha & the gang (Sango, miroku, shippo)**

_She's gone. I can't believe she's gone. She doesn't want to be found. She doesn't want to be by my side? But… that wouldn't make sense. Kagome has come back every time I tried to leave her knowing how hard things were on her and she left me this time… KAGOME! …..I have always loved you, I wish I would have told you that when I had the chance._ Inuyasha falls asleep in the tree tops as usual but not without notice from Shippo who smelt the salt from his tears. "Kagome is that you? Kagome! Wait for me, please!" Kagome stops and stands not facing Inuyasha and seems to be waiting for him to explain why he stopped her."I realize you're not something I deserve so I must deserve this punishment for ever thinking you would stick around for the sake of me and I'll always love you… I'm so sorry." Inuyasha walks forward and gently grabs Kagome's shoulder and she turns… "Kikyo, what do you want? What are you doing in Kagomes' clothes?" _I could kill her, right now if I wanted_. _I could take my tetsusaiga and shove it through her soulless body and end this woman's life forever…because if it wasn't for her, I'd still have kagome._ When Inuyasha grabbed tetsusaiga the image of kikyo vanished and Inuyasha woke up to the freely wafting scent of kagome and he went berserk. "Guys it's kagome, I can smell her... it's her, it has to be!"

**Mean while… back at sesshomaru's **

"Lady Kagome, would you please come back inside?" The servant has been trying to co hearse her back into the mansion for the past 30 minutes now and to no avail, she's just laying on the ground staring into the sky even though it much more looks like she's looking through everything she seems to be "staring" at. "Must I deal with everything myself? Get out of the way you insolent puny human before I move you myself!" Then when sesshoumaru touches kagome's shoulder she screams like someone just cut off one of her body parts. "WOMAN DON'T IGNORE ME! If you do not get up and go back into that house, I promise you I will give you a reason to scream like someone's murdering you!" Kagome doesn't move, doesn't even blink or even seem like she acknowledged that sesshomaru is talking to her.

**Inuyasha**

_I'm almost there, please let it really be you kagome, I'm so sorry… Please forgive me. _The tears began to fall and the more that fell, the faster Inuyasha ran. After a while kilala could no longer keep up with Inuyasha and from what Shippo could smell, the tears were falling like a waterfall for Inuyasha because the smell of salt was unbearably overwhelming but he didn't complain. They got closer and closer to Kagome by the second… yet to Inuyasha it felt like it was taking years. Then he seen her… one second she was there and the next she was gone. "NO! KAGOOOMEEEEEE WAIT, PLEASE!"


End file.
